And It All CHanged From The First Bite
by Beckiie
Summary: I created this whole story. A girl named Jade is 16 and she finds out that her own mother has lied to her her whole life. She finds out shes a vampire and starts following the duties as 1 of the children of the most worshiped Vampire Leaders.
1. Chapter 1

[1

"Joy…another glorious Friday." I sat down on the couch next to my brother Christian and stared out the window waiting for Kristen to come pick us up. Christian was finishing his pop-tarts and Kristen pulled up in her '96 Mustang and honked the horn. I looked at Christian who looked back at me.

I gave him a wait for it look and did a count down with my fingers. 3…. 2…. 1…."Jade! Christian! Kristen's here!" Well thank you captain obvious, A.K.A my mother. She was drunk as usual. I hated seeing her like this. I put the thought to the side, grabbed my backpack, and followed Christian out the door.

"Get in the back doofis." I commanded Christian.

"You to Jade. I have to get Keith today so hurry up." Kristen said giving me a 'please I'll make it up to you' look.

I just sighed and got in the back. I didn't like being in the same car as Kristen and Keith at the same time. It annoyed me. I took out my I-pod and started blasting music, closed my eyes, and rested my head on Christians shoulder.

I pulled that thought of my mother back out and went deep into thought of the good old days when she was sober. We were best friends but then my father had to pay us a visit. I'm not sure what happened, I just remember my step dad telling Christian and my sister Kaylee to bring me into my room and keep me hidden in there.

I snapped out of my flashback when I felt Keith slam the passenger side door. I saw him looking at me and his mouth was moving so I took out one of my headphones. "…you know that right?"

I just looked at him. "You know I was listening to music, I didn't hear anything you just said."

He just groaned, "Did you do the history homework?"

"Don't I always?"

He turned around in his seat. "Lemme copy it. I promise we wont get caught!"

"OH SMART ONE! IT'S OUR PROJECT! YOU NEEDED TO LOOK UP YOUR OWN RESEARCH!"

"Shit…"he kind of just paused so I just rolled my eyes and put my headphone back in and listened to Seether.

By the time 5th period rolled around, I was exhausted. I sat in my seat behind Keith and waited for Christian but he was more than likely going to be late again.

I heard Keith rummaging through his backpack and I already knew what he was doing. "Looking for someway to bull shit Mr.Carington?"

He didn't even look at me. "Yup."

Once again I rolled my eyes and took out my history binder. "Here". I pulled out some research that he should have gotten on his own but I figured he wouldn't have done it.

Xbox is far too important. Him and Christian can't miss a day without their Halo 3. He just gave me a big goofy smile and I flicked one of his lip piercings and he grabbed his face and muttered

"Bitch."

"What was that 'history partner'?"

"Nothing my Excellency."

I chuckled and looked at the door waiting to see who was coming in 3 preps, a few jocks, that annoyed the hell out of me, my brother who was surprisingly not late (I'll have to make a mental note of that), and this one boy that looks at me a lot.

I had to work with him once but I can't remember his name. He smiled and waved at me and I couldn't move. For some reason I was mesmerized by his smile. He walked up my row and sat in the seat diagonal from mine and gave me another glance and then did what he usually does, puts his head down and sleep.

Christian sat down next to me and started taking his research out. I felt something touching my hair and I freaked. "JEREMY! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME!"

All he did was start laughing with his other jock buddies, so I turned back around and slammed my fists on the desk.

Christian poked me and mouthed, 'Switch seats with me.' I nodded and switched seats.

"Well that was quite a dramatic scene. Thanks for the overuse of profanity Jade. I'm going to have to record that number onto a referral." Oh my god I hate this teacher to no end. I knew the procedure. I put my crap into my bag and walked up to the front, grabbed the referral, and walked to the principles office.

I walked in there and Mrs. Jonhston didn't even look at me. "Hello Ms. Reidel" I always hated when he called me that. That's the last name of my real father and I hate him with a passion.

"Yes Mrs. Johnston. I have come for yet another visit."

"What events have brought you here today?"

"Does it really matter? I mean, your only going to give me detention and or in school suspension."

"Well this time I'm going to do something different. Instead of giving you either one of these, I am going to ask you to write me an essay on what you did and why you did it." She was very annoying. I wanted to just rip her face off.

"Cant I just tell you what I did and why I did it? I mean why waste a tree?" I put on a sweet and innocent smile that I only gave to my step dad when I really wanted something and didn't have enough money for it.

"Like you really care about the trees and the environment."

"Well jeeze, Mrs. Johnston, don't go around saying things like that. Come on you know I do care." I was at this point being very sarcastic.

When I finally got out, which felt like forever, I had to go to the Discipline Officer and give him the verdict. Officer Clark was a pretty cool guy. He makes us laugh. I sat down heavily in a chair and gave him the envelope with Mrs. Johnston's decision. He opened it and chuckled. "Well, Jade, it looks like she didn't give you a good punishment. Well before I do any thing, do you want to tell me what happened?"

I gave him a smile. He is one of the only people in this hell hole that understands me. I told him what happened and then we talked for like 45 minutes. He told me what the verdict was and that I was supposed to go do 4 hours of community service with him. She's not even supposed to give out punishments like that. She acts like she's a friggin' judge. What ever. "Now you go on to your 7th period class. I'll tell her that you did your community service. She treats kids in this school like she's running a freakin' juvenile detention center." I started to walk out of the room and went down the west hall. I was walking close to the wall when one of the doors flung open and I got knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

[2

When I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was. I sat right up and my head started throbbing in pain. All of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I started to squirm and then I heard, "Jade chill!" My vision started to clear itself and I noticed it was Christian. "Dude are you ok?"

"Yea my head is just killing me. Where are we?" He took a quick look around the room and looked back at me. "Oh yea, were at Zack's house." I thought for a minute. The name was so unfamiliar to me. "Zack who?"

"The kid who hit you with the door and knocked you out. He felt bad so he asked me if I wanted to take you here for a little while because you know how mom and dad would flip out. He's downstairs. Do you feel okay to walk?" I nodded slightly and he helped me stand up. He put my arm around his shoulder for support I didn't really need but he was my older brother and he's just being his protective self.

We walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. This place was awesome. It wasn't to big and it wasn't to small. It was like the perfect house. I sat down on a really tall stool and put my hands on the counter. I heard the refrigerator door close and quickly turned my head towards the fridge and gave myself whiplash. "OWW you fucking dunce!" I scowled at myself. "Wow. You really do got a mouth on you." I looked up slowly in the direction of the voice and saw it was that boy who waved and smiled at me in history class today, and for some reason I felt a small smile start to spread across my face. I noticed that it was definitely noticeable when he started to smile. I looked away really quickly and noticed that Christian wasn't there any more. "Ughh… why does he always do that?" I heard Zach chuckle so I looked back at him. "Well do you want something to eat? Lunch was like eight and a half hours ago." I had the thought of food stuck in my head and then it hit me. Eight and a half hours ago? We have lunch at 12:15. "What time is it?!" Once again, Zach laughed at yet another one of my graceful performances. "It's almost nine." I started to look around for Christian. "Chill Jade. He's probably just playing my Xbox." I got wide eyed and looked at him slowly. "Oh no. Not you too!" He looked at me with a questionable look. "Oh I get it. You think I'm and Xbox freak. Nah. It aint my thing. I got it for my birthday and it just kind of sits in there. I play it once in a while but that's about it." I sighed. I don't even know why I would make a big deal out of it. It's not like its any of my business what he does with his spare time. And the only reason I was brought here was probably for him to just chill with my brother. "Well….do you want something to eat?" I let my thoughts slip away and returned my attention to him. "Uhm…it depends. What is it that you are wanting to feed me?" He looked at the fridge and then back at me. "Well what do you want?" he said smiling at me. "How about a cheeseburger." He smiled. "Alright. How do you like it?" I gave him an 'are you flippin serious?' look. "Come on seriously, how do you want it?" I sighed, "Medium." He slapped the granite counter top with a smile. "As you wish your majesty." He walked to the freezer and started to pull some meat out and make my food.

Christian walked in and sat in the stool next to me. "So yea… I smelt food. Ha-ha." I playfully tapped him in the back of the head. "Deusch bag. Ha-ha. So what exactly did you tell our parentals?" He put a little grin on his face. "I told them we were sleeping over our friend's house and they said ok so yea…here we are." I looked at Zack for some confirmation. He nodded. "Ok well…where are we sleeping? And dude. Did you even ask your parents if we could stay here?" Zack put a plate in front of me with a pretty good looking burger. "You guys can sleep where ever you want and my parents wouldn't care. There never here. Pfft, they don't even really live here." I heard Christian snort a laugh. "Alright mommy? Does this plan live up to your standards?" I hit him in the arm and then looked at Zack. "Yes. And thank you Zack. This looks good."

When I was done eating, I went on a scavenger hunt to find the boys. I swear I must have circled this house 3 or 4 times and I still can't find either one of them. Then out of nowhere, I started to hear a guitar. It was very soft sounding so I thought maybe my iPod started playing or something and I took it out and it was off. But I kept on hearing it. I walked up the stairs following the music. When I came to the door of the room I was hearing it from, I realized it was Zack's bedroom door. I really didn't think about knocking so I just opened the door. There he was, lying down on his bed playing a guitar. He looked so gorgeous laying there. I just kept staring at him. He looked at me and smiled. "Does it sound alright?" What is wrong with me, why cant I move, speak, why can't I function at all?! "Uh-huh" FINALLY something came out. He sat up and patted a spot next to his bed inviting me to sit next to him. I started walking towards the bed but it was as if I was being controlled. I didn't mind the thought of sitting next to him but I couldn't control myself, that's what bothered me. I sat down next to him and I saw him lifting his hands and moving them towards my face. I closed my eyes and thought 'oh my god what is he going to do? Is he going to kiss me?'. Then, I felt a pair of cold hands touching my face, one on my cheek and the other on my forehead. "Well it looks like the swellings going down. But you should still get some rest." He smiled, yes again with the smile, the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen. "Well when did you become a doctor?" I smiled back. "I'm not but my aunts a doctor and I used to hang out with her at the hospital. Something about the medical profession fascinates me. I think it mainly has to do with blood." I giggled. I don't know why, but I giggled. He smirked and got up. "Well you should probably get your rest, plus your brothers already asleep." He sat down at his computer and started doing something.

I laid down and took off my hoodie and laid it over myself. I was laying there for a few minutes when I heard him stop typing. I opened my eyes and saw him turn off the monitor and got up to leave. "Don't leave." I whispered. He looked at me with a questioning look. "Why?" I closed my eyes for a moment, sighed, and then looked back at him. "It's difficult to explain. Just please don't leave me until I fall asleep. Please?" He looked rather shocked but he started walking towards the bed and sat down next to me.

It was quiet for a while, but he finally said something. "So, why don't you wanna be alone?" I bit my lip. I definitely didn't want to answer this honestly, but I wasn't gunna lie to him. I covered my face with my hands. "Your going to think I'm a total loser." He uncovered my face and held onto my hands. "No I wont, just tell me." I sighed yet again and started to think of how to put this. "Well, I'm kind of afraid to be alone. Especially at night. I'm kind of afraid that my dad will try and do something to me." I felt him tense up a little bit, almost as if he was going to flip out or something. "I'm sorry! I told you too much at once and we just started to get to know each other. I'm sorry!" Suddenly, he loosened up. "It's not your fault. It's just I somewhat know how you feel. I've had somewhat similar experiences." We sat in silence again. It almost felt like forever and I didn't even realize that he was still holding onto my hands until I shivered. He chuckled. "You want another blanket?" "Uh yes please." He got up and pulled a Linkin Park blanket and laid it on me. "You can sleep in here you know, it is your room after all. I'll just go find Christian and sleep in the room with him an-." "You can stay in here. I mean like if you don't wanna be alone I'll just stay in here with you it won't bother me. Unless you're totally uncomfortable with that." I gave him a tired smile. "No it won't bother me. It will probably help me sleep better." He climbed into the bed with me and he wasn't as warm as I thought he would be. He had his back towards me so I cuddled up to his back and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

[3

When I woke up, I didn't feel Zack lying next to me anymore. I figured I probably slept late or something but when I sat up and looked at the clock, it was only 7:45. I didn't let it bother me. I laid back down and rolled over so I was now facing the wall. As I was lying there, I felt like someone was watching me. I slightly opened my eyes and saw a black figure sitting on the window sill, just watching me. It freaked me out so I jumped up and out of the bed and just stood there watching the figure. As my vision started to become clearer, I realized it was actually Zack. But why was he just staring at me?

"Zack?"

He sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Yea?"

I started to step closer. "Why are you watching me?"

He stepped on to his bed and walked over to me. "You looked so peaceful so I decided to draw you. I hope you don't mind." I was kind of shocked, kind of creeped out, and kind of flattered. I didn't really know what to think of that. He started to walk closer to me and I started to get a little nervous and I started to back up to whatever was behind me. Zack started giving me a confused look. He reached his right hand out and started to grab something behind me. He grabbed a sketch book off of a night stand and handed it to me.

"Geeze I'm not a molester. Chill." I looked up at him from the sketch book.

"I- I wasn't thinking that." He gave a weak smile, "Yeaaahhh sure."

I felt kinda bad. Mostly embarrassment. I didn't really think he was a molester, I just get nervous around guys sometimes. A million things were going through my mind at once, until his voice interrupted.

"Jade."

I quickly looked at him and looked as if I was a deer in the headlights. "Huh?"

He laughed, "Jade, I was just kidding. You have to loosen up." I looked at him and once again I couldn't speak. I knew that even if something came out of my mouth it wouldn't come out right. "Well….what helps calm you down?"

I let a small smile spread across my face. "Music."

He smirked, "What bands?" I grabbed my left arm and started doing that little innocent swaying motion. "Doesn't matter. You can play me a song if you want." His smile started to fade. "I'm sorry! I'm being a duesch bag." He lifted his arms and put his hands on my shoulders. "Look. We need to talk."

He took me downstairs and into the basement. I didn't really know what to think at this point. I guess I trusted him. But where was Christian? O well I'm sure he's fine. Zack brought me to a door and pulled out a set of keys. He opened the door and it led into another room that was decorated like the rest of the house. It was nice in there. The only difference was that there were a couple of Dracula posters with big X's across them and a couple of dolls with sharp objects in them.

"What's with all the mutilated Dracula merchandise?" He gestured for me to sit down.

"That's kind of what I want to talk to you about." I gave him a confused look. I didn't really understand what he was getting at.

"Look I already know that this is going to be a lot to take in Jade. Believe me, I know. You probably won't believe me either until I prove it to you. You probably going to think that I'm a freaky obsessive stalker or something but I'm not."

I could tell he was having trouble trying to say what he had to say. I grabbed his hand which pretty much made him cut off his babbling. "Spit it out." I giggled.

He sighed. "Jade, were vampires." My jaw dropped. He makes everything sound so serious and he comes up with something so random. Is he serious? "I thought I would get that look."

"Well do you really expect me to take that seriously? Oh my god Zack. You dragged me down here to tell me that we are vampires."

"I told you, I need to prove it to you in order for you to believe me."

I gave him a confused expression. "Zack, what are you talking about?" I was actually getting nervous. He was getting so serious.

"Look, I need to prove it to you." He turned around and grabbed something. "I was supposed to wait until you turned 17, but I-".

Yea I cut him off. "Why 17?" He looked up from what seemed to be a photograph in his hand.

"Because that's when 'half-breeds' start to undergo their changes. But I can see you are changing early."

"What do you mean? I mean like, how?" This was getting amusing.

"When Jeremy was bothering you yesterday, I saw it in your eyes." Wow that didn't sound corny. How could he see a difference in my eyes? Wow…he's weird.

"Okay then… I'm gunna go." I said as I started to get up and headed for the door.

"Look I know your father!"

I turned to him, "Yeah, a lot of people around here do. Everyone knows Scott the spastic architect. He's alw-"

"NO!" I can't believe he just cut me off. "Victor Reidel."

I couldn't move. I felt anger overcome me. I didn't know how to function. I felt all this rage build up in me and I knew that I couldn't control it. I didn't want to be able to control it. "Who told you about my father?!"

"He sent me here. To find you and bring you back home."

"NO! HE CAN'T JUST BARGE IN NOW! NOT AFTER WHAT HES DONE TO ME AND MY MOTHER!" I started to feel tears build up but my body would not let them flow.

"See that is the first sign Jade. Anger. What I'm not to sure about is why bringing up your father's name makes you angry. As far as I can tell, he's just a father who loves and misses his only daughter."

"SHUT UP ZACK!" then my tears finally let lose. I didn't even feel sad, just angry. I fell to my knees and tried to figure out where all this rage was coming from. Zack walked over and kneeled down in front of me.

"Look." He said handing me the photograph. "This is you father and your three brothers. I didn't really think that you would get mad, I thought this would be a good moment. Guess I was wrong."

"You don't know anything about my father! You don't know what he's done to my mother! You don't-"

"Oh like when he raped her? Or when he used to beat her because she didn't do what he told her to do? Your father told me all of that. Did you ever know about Robert? Her first husband that she married when she was only 19? Hmm?" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and pulled me close.

He started to whisper in my ear. "Maybe you should try seeing both sides of the story instead of relying on one." He pushed my hair back from my neck. "I'm going to have to make things speed up so you'll believe me before we run out of time."

Suddenly, I felt a prick in my neck and then some blood flowed down. I was in shock but, I started to see things in a whole new way. Everything was so crisp and clear. I could see every detail in everything.

After my whole episode was over, we went upstairs to clean the 'wound' on my neck. I sat on the counter in the bathroom and Zack started looking for some bandages. "OW!" I put my hand over my mouth and muffled into my hand 'mother fucker!'.

"What is it?" Zack asked looking me up and down.

"My mouth."

"What about it?" he asked while trying to pull my hand away.

"I'm feeling sharp pains through out my gums."

He finally got me to put my hands down. He grabbed my face. Wow I didn't notice that his hands were so big. He grabbed certain spots on my face for my mouth to open beyond my control. "Wow. Look at those chompers." He said smiling. I turned to the left and looked in the mirror. I opened my mouth and holy shit I had huge fangs.


	4. Chapter 4

[4

Zack figured that we should probably take a walk. I left a little note next to Christian letting him know that we went out. I think he was under more stress than I was. I mean he had to deal with my whole episode back at his house. While we were walking, I noticed that he was walking weird. He seemed different. It seemed as if he was overly anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He started messing with his lip ring. He didn't answer me so I asked him, but a little louder. "**What's wrong?**"

He looked around frantically for a second. I tapped him on the arm. He quickly put his hands on my shoulders and got all up in my face.

"I just need it! Okay?"

What the hell was he talking about? I looked at him and noticed his eyes looked different. There was a tint of purple in his eyes. They were pretty sick looking too. They showed a little fear in them though. "What do you need?"

"Blood Jade! Blood. I shouldn't have bitten you. But since I did, now I need more!" I felt kind of bad. I started to blame myself. I wanted to tell him I wish I knew how he felt but I would be lying.

I started to think about what Zack said about my father. And just who was this 'Robert' guy? I've never heard of him before. We turned onto a street called Shiller Avenue. I remember hearing that this was one of the worst streets in Manchester. And it didn't really help that Jeremy Holt lived on this street. I put my hood up just incase he was home. I didn't want to see him. We walked around another corner and onto Lily Street. I took my hood off and looked down at my cell phone to see what time it was (9:32 a.m.). We heard a car slow down and then honked the horn. We turned around and saw Kristen on her way to work. I waved as she drove by and Zack gave me a weird look.

We finally stopped at a park and I saw a set of swings and sat in one. I sat still for a while but then I started swaying back and forth. Zack sat down at the bottom of one of the slides. It was red and had a lot of graffiti on it. Zack was being very fidgety, and it was way to quiet, so I broke the silence. "Zack go find a random animal."

He just looked at me," Why?"

He was trying to resist. How cute. "Because your annoying. Stop being fidgety or find a random animal."

He growled. It made me kind of nervous. "I'm not going to stoop so low!"

"WELL IM NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL A HUMAN!" He looked at me kind of shockingly and then looked to his left and saw two little kids. I got nervous and I knew he was too. I started to laugh nervously, "Yeah you remember that line from the movie last night? Haha." The kids started laughing and continued to chase each other. I slouched in my swing and in the corner of my eye, I saw him jump up into a tree and then heard a little squeal. About 45 seconds later, he jumped down. He ran to a nearby water fountain and started washing blood off of his face. He came back and he looked so relieved and relaxed. It was like he was drugged up or something.

He sat back down in the slide, laid back, and flopped his arms over the sides. I was like O.o wtf? He smiled and I saw them. I saw his **fangs**. I felt my stomach flip and I got nervous again. Zack looked so happy. I was just sitting there staring at him. The way he was so relaxed and happy, calmed me down. Suddenly, I heard Atreyu's "Right side of the Bed" and a vibration in my pocket. I jumped and took out my cell phone. It was Christian. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Wow. You actually answered."

"Well duh. What are you doing?" Zack looked at me and I scratched the bridge of my nose.

"Nothin. I just woke up. Where are you guys?"

"Uhm at some park."

"Okay, well, Keith just called me. The bastard woke me up. I'm gunna go to the mall with him for a while alright?"

"Yea sure. I'm gunna hang out with Zack. You stayin the night at Keith's?"

"Nah. He didn't bring it u. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind you spending the night at Zack's again. Do you?"

"I don't know. I'll worry about t later."

"K well I'm gunna go."

"Okay love ya."

"Love you to. Later."

"Later."

We hung up. Zack was looking at me with a confused look, and then quickly looked away. "Boyfriend?" he sounded sad. "Uh no." I giggled. It was rather amusing. "It was Christian." His eyes lit up. He looked like a little kid in a toy store. "Oh snap…" I laughed and he smiled. He sat up straight up and waved for me to come over, so I did. He patted on his left leg. I just looked at him. "I will crush you." He rolled his eyes and pulled my wrist. I lost my balance and ended up sitting on his leg. He grabbed my face again. He scared the crap out of me so I grabbed his wrist. "Relax. Holy crap. I just wanna see your teeth." I opened my mouth and he told me that they shrunk quite a bit.

"You ready to head back? I'm hungry"

"But you just ate!" he laughed and we got up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

[5

While we were walking, we decided that we should go to the waffle house. We stopped at a street corner, waiting for the light to change. I shivered and made Zack jump. He chuckled and took off his Avenged Sevenfold hoodie. "Stick 'em up!" I was like oh my god and started bursting out laughing. "Haha come on. Put your arms up in the air." I did what he said and he put his hoodie on me. "Thank you mommy." I said giving him a goofy smile.

We finished eating our food, paid, then left. While we were walking back to his house, we had to take Shiller Avenue again. I wasn't even thinking about a certain someone until I heard his voice.

"Why Hello Ms. Reidel." Yep. It was Jeremy. "What brings you to my humble neighborhood?"

I was getting aggravated. It was the weekend. Did he always have to bother me? "What do you want Jeremy?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering what you and sleepy over here were doing."

I looked at Zack and I could tell he was getting angry too. He was getting stiff and I knew this wasn't going to end well. "Look Jeremy, were just walking through, can't you just leave us alone? Were not even in school. Go play football with your buddies." I started to walk and Zack started to follow, until I got pulled back. "JEREMY LET GO OF ME!"

"No. What are you doing hanging around with a fool like this?"

"HE'S NOT A FOOL! YOU ARE!" I took my free hand and punched him where the sun don't shine. He immediately let go of me and held on to his manhood. "Well, it seems you weren't wearing your cup today, were you?" I grabbed Zack by the arm and started dragging him.

"GOD I can't stand him." Zack put his arm around me and started rubbing my shoulder.

"It's ok. You did good. I'm still waiting for you to flip out on him."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I started going to your school, I've noticed him bothering you."

"Yeah. Christian says the same thing." He smiled at me. He no longer had fangs and he was just staring at me. I haven't even noticed that we stopped walking. I have no clue why but I suddenly got the urge to just hug him, and of course, I uncontrollably did. He was kind of shocked at first but he finally hugged me back. I felt like we were like that for hours.

As we were hugging, I felt a vibration in his pants and it made me jump and I started laughing. He smiled and shook his head pulling out his phone to answer it. He looked at the caller ID on it and made and 'Oooo' face.

"Hello?...Oh hey what's up?...Yea I got her, she's right here….Right now?...Okay, we'll see you in like 15 minutes."

"Who was that?" I asked tugging at his sleeve.

"Oh Uhm, you'll see in a few minutes." He smiled at me.

"Uhm okay."

We walked back to his house and I went into the kitchen. I was leaning over the counter and looked out the window. My stomach was killing me due to the large number of pancakes I ate. Zack came walking in on his cell phone. "Okay, we'll see you soon." He stood next to me and leaned back on the counter and rested his head on the cabinet behind him. He put his cell phone on the counter and sighed. "Either this will make you happy, or make you wanna kill me."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"No see, that will make me wanna kill you."

"Haha what?"

"I hate when people don't tell me what's going on."

"Okay well someone's coming over to see you."

"Who?"

Then the doorbell rang and Zack smiled. "Him."

Zack went to go let in whoever it was and I stayed in the kitchen. The way they greeted each other reminded me of how my step-dad and my uncle greet each other. Loud. I heard them coming down the hall and into the kitchen. I was nervous and excited for some unknown reason. I usually hated meeting new people. First Zack came in and then this rather tall man walked in behind him. He must have been at least 6'3". He had blonde hair, a very masculine face, a scar in his left eyebrow, and high cheek bones. I had no idea who this man was. He just stood there staring at me and gave me a welcoming smile.

"I can't believe how much you have grown Jade." I was officially confused. How does he know me?

"Not to be rude but, how do you know me?" I tried to give a little smile but it wasn't really working.

"Well I'll introduce myself. My name is Victor. Victor Reidel." I couldn't really say anything. My eyes were practically bulging out of my head. I didn't know what feelings were stirring around in me. It was anger, I got over that, it wasn't necessarily happiness, I was just really confused and kind of scared.

His smile started to fade and his face grew a bit sad. "Maybe waiting 16 years wasn't a good idea." He turned around and started to leave. "NO WAIT!" I blurted out. I didn't even know where that came from. He turned back around and him and Zack stared at me. "I mean, I've just lived my whole life knowing that you were a horrible person until this morning. I need to find out the truth." His face started to grow more pleased. Zack spoke up, "How about we go sit down somewhere."

We went back into the basement and my 'father' pretty much had the same face expression that I had when I saw all the Dracula merchandise that was mutilated. "So what is it that your mother told you?"

I sat down in a chair opposite to him. Zack spread himself out on a couch in between us and just relaxed. "Well she told me that you used to beat her, that you raped her, hence I'm here, and that you didn't want anything to do with me. But Zack told me that thus guy named Robert that she married when she was 19. I'm guessing now that you came after him."

He patted Zack on the shoulder, which forced him to jump because he was sleeping. "Yes, I'm the reason that your mother is still alive. With out me, neither of you would be alive."

"Well thanks." I attempted a giggle. I didn't like the position I was in. I felt kind of uncomfortable. I had to ask him this though, "Why me though?"

He had a questionable look on his face. "What do you mean 'why you'?"

"I mean, why am I a vampire? Zack told me I have 3 other brothers, why did you pick me?"

He started to laugh, and Zack started to give a weak laugh. "We don't choose who becomes a vampire or not, it runs in your blood."

"Oh." My face turned red from the embarrassment of the stupid question.

"It's alright Jade. I didn't expect you to understand everything. Especially at first." I smiled. He was so kind to me. I have no idea how my mother could say such mean and horrible things about him.

I stood up and walked over to him. I have no idea why or how I could do this so soon, but I gave him a hug. He hugged me back immediately. I totally trusted this guy, which is another thing I didn't understand. Recently, I've been seeing and learning new things about myself everyday. We let go of each other and he looked at me. "Jade, I need to ask you something."

"Sure what is it dad?" He smiled. He almost looked like he was going to start crying or something. He looked so happy. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just I've waited so long to hear you call me your 'dad'." I just gave him a smile. "Any ways, the question I want to ask you is, are you willing to come back home with me?"

I was shocked. I really wanted to but then, what about Christian, Kaylee, Kristen, and Keith? And would Zack even be coming with us? I didn't really know what to say. I shot a quick glance at Zack and he was nodding his head. I looked back at my dad who had hopeful eyes. I wanted to say yes, but I also wanted to say no. I couldn't leave everyone behind. "I'm going to have to think about this one. I mean I want to but, I don't want to leave all my friends here. Even him." I said pointing to Zack. "He's like my new best friend." That made Zack smile.

"Oh don't worry, he's coming with us and you coming back home with me doesn't mean that's where you are going to permanently reside. You can come back whenever you wish."

That made things a whole lot easier on me. "Is this one of those deals that I cant tell anybody that I'm a vampire?" He shrugged.

"No that's not entirely true. You can tell a few people. Mainly people you trust. Such as your half brother, half sister, your best friend Kristen, your friend Keith."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait. How did you know about all of them?"

"I'm what you call gifted. You and Zack are as well."

I thought long and hard about the situation I was in, along with the question I was asked. I looked up at my father. "My answer to your question is yes. I will go back home with you."


End file.
